


you make me strong

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and fluff and humor, CC-2224 | Cody Is A Mess, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Rex is a shit stirrer, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Obi-Wan had been a nervous wreck when Cody was brought in to the medbay after taking a hit on the battlefield, turns out he shouldn't have worried.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 229





	you make me strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorranBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/gifts).



> Late birthday present to Corran!! Happy birthday dude!!

Obi-Wan wasn't going to deny that he was _terrified._ Cody had been in the medbay for hours now, having not yet awoken, usually Obi-Wan would be calm and let things go naturally, but Cody had taken a major hit to the head, and Obi-Wan was mildly worried there was permanent damage.

Coughdrop had kicked him out of the medbay once Cody had become stabilised, told him to “get the kriff out and go debrief with your council, you can see him after.” 

He was almost tempted to ignore the medic, and just come back when the man was gone, but medics are nothing if not _vicious_ , and Obi-Wan didn’t want to make the man his enemy. 

Throughout most of the briefing his mind kept straying back to that moment of seeing Cody get hurt, of seeing Grievous throw Cody off the side of the cliff. 

Thankfully it wasn’t too hard of a drop, and Anakin had been at the bottom fighting droids, and had seen him falling and grabbed him, but still; Obi-Wan had felt _so much_ fear at seeing his lover go over.

This isn’t the first time that Cody had been hurt, not by a long shot, but for some reason this time had just made him _scared._ He hated thinking about it, but every battle he was reminded of how easily he could lose Cody. 

Mace had noticed his restlessness, cutting straight to the point of asking what happened, before sending Obi-Wan on his way. Obi-Wan knew for a fact he would be getting interrogated about that later on, but he had enough blackmail on the other Jedi to keep him away. 

That and him and Ponds met for tea occasionally, mostly to trade stories about Mace and Cody; it was an efficient system. 

Obi-Wan walked as fast as what was appropriate to get to the medbay, hoping that Cody was awake and he could actually _talk_ to him. Their post battle routine whenever they had spare time afterwards would have to wait for now.

A shame really, Obi-Wan was rather excited to watch the new episode of their show. 

********

Obi-Wan thinks that might be the fastest he’s ever walked anywhere while outside the battlefield; excluding that one time he, Garen and Quinlan pranked the council and nearly got caught. 

Cody is surprisingly not unconscious on the hospital bed, and is instead looking displeased in the hospital bed, arguing with a smug looking Rex, and an exasperated Coughdrop. 

“-dy you can’t! Stay in bed or I'm tying you to it.”  
  
“Yeah Cody, listen to your medic.” Rex’s smug tone suddenly reminds Obi-Wan of why he was able to get along with Anakin so easily; they were both cocky little shits. 

“Shut up Rex.”  
  
“..Enjoying your time here then I suppose.” Obi-Wan states laughing as he walks a bit further into the medbay, his cheeks flushing slightly at Cody’s mildly dazed and excited look. 

“General! Nice to see you’re okay!”  
  
Obi-Wan had the sneaking suspicion that Cody had been giving a bit more than bacta and liquids. God he hopes Coughdrop didn't drug him again, there’s only so many times he can ignore it. His eyes stray to the way Coughdrop is trying to subtly inch his way over to the rubbish bin; he was quite good at pretending, but the face his cheeks have flushed as they usually do when he lies; have 100% given him away. 

“Nice to see you too, Commander.” He quietens his voice for a moment, sending a glance in Coughdrops direction, “ _What did you give him.”_

Coughdrop at least does his best to appear sheepish, though the way that Rex is very obviously trying to remain stoic despite how he's _definitely_ snickering. Cody has just decided to try and burn a whole through the walls with his eyes; Obi-Wan was sad to say it was quite endearing. 

“Ah General Kenobi, I assume you want to know about Cody’s current injuries?”  
  
“That would be great please, Coughdrop.” Obi-Wan murmurs, only half paying attention, he was definitely distracted by the way that Cody is having a _very_ intense stand-off with Rex. He almost wishes Waxer or Boil was here, they would have loved to get the blackmail; and it would have been worth it to see the angry flush of Cody’s cheeks when he worked it out. 

He did always blush so beautifully. 

“Well he’s got a concus-” “No I don't!” “-shut up Cody, he has a concussion and severe bruising down his chest, nothing too serious but I want to keep him for a few hours just to make sure.” The gaze in Coughdrop’s eyes is quite terrifying, daring him to try and argue.

Obi-Wan wasn't planning to, call him petty but this was _100%_ revenge on Cody for snitching on him to Coughdrop for his fractured wrist. 

Obi-Wan shuffles over to drop into the flimsy chair by the side of Cody’s bed. He’s doing his best not to wince when the bruising on his sides throb in response to the harsh treatment, he really doesn’t want to get sedated for refusing treatment.

“How are you feeling?”

Cody blinks softly, coming out of whatever daze he was just in, “Great! You’re really pretty, wow.” 

Rex has given up on trying to hide his laughter, and is just openly wheezing at what Cody is saying so openly. 

“Thank you Cody, you’re not too bad yourself.” Obi-Wan is heavily amused to see the restart in Cody’s head as he processes what he said, it’s a good distraction from the way Obi-Wan knows his cheeks are flushed. 

He’s so glad there’s no other Jedi here, they would have a field day.

”Happy to see you’re strong enough to survive it.” 

“What can I say?” Cody pauses suddenly and Obi-Wan has a very bad feeling that Cody is about to humiliate them both, “you make me strong.”   
  


“Right well, we are going to excuse ourselves, good luck dealing with Cody, sir.” Coughdrop says hastily, hooking an arm around Rex’s and shuffling their way out very quickly, much to Obi-Wan’s amusement and Rex’s annoyance. 

Cody’s body suspically goes tense once they leave, the dopey look on his face draining away; now he just looks proud and also tired as _kriff._

“You were faking that weren’t you?”  
  
“I had to get them to leave somehow. How was my act?”  
  
“You’re getting better, how’d you get out of the sedatives?”  
  
“Oh I didn’t, I’m just very very spiteful.” Cody responds, grinning slightly, and oh wow; sometimes Obi-Wan is violently reminded of the fact that Cody _was_ trained by Jango Fett. 

They lapse into a moment of silence, Obi-Wan distracting himself by running his thumb over the back of Cody’s hand, reminding himself with a deep breath that Cody _was_ okay, that he did make it out of the battlefield, and he’s awake and he’s _here._

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Cody speaks up suddenly, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand softly. 

“I think it’s part of the job description at this point.”  
  
“One day the war will end, General, and this won’t be our lives.”  
  
When Obi-Wan laughs this time it’s slightly wet; he doesn’t want to tell Cody how the force seems more and more muffled as the days go on, how some days he truly fears this war will wipe out his order. How some days it doesn't feel like the war will end.   
  


But he pulls his head out of those thoughts, he’ll take it as it comes, right now he’s alive, and Cody is alive and that's _good._ He's with the man he loves and its _good._

He loves Cody so much he wants to cry. He’s still surprised that this beautifully brave man loves him. 

He suddenly has a stupidly insane idea. 

“Hey, you know what we should do?

“What?”

He leans forward, “We should get married.”  
  
Cody blinks softly, trying to process what Obi-Wan just said. 

Obi-Wan has a very terrifying moment of fear that Cody was about to say no, which while he wouldn't be too upset, it would make things _painfully_ awkward. 

Fortunately that particular spiral of thoughts stopped suddenly as Cody cupped his jaw softly, kissing his lips intently.  
  
“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing Fluff? Shocking I know, enjoy it while it lasts-
> 
> come chat and/or send prompts on my tumblr!! (@forestgreengirl)


End file.
